


objection!

by julesbee



Series: the power of homework [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azkaban, Badass French Lawyers, Epistolary, Gen, Let's get Sirius out of Azkaban, Suicide mention, legally, the hellscape that is the ministry's judicial system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesbee/pseuds/julesbee
Summary: Tonks has to write an essay about Sirius' trial, which is kind of impossible since there wasn't actually one.





	1. An E in Your O.W.L.

Dear Ms Tonks,

As you may know, Professor Greene is stepping down from his position as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. For his replacement, the headmaster has secured the services of the very capable Professor Margot Droope. She has informed me that she requires all her N.E.W.T. level students to achieve an _Outstanding_ in their Defence against the Dark Arts O.W.L..

However, she and I agreed to let students who wish to take her N.E.W.T. class despite having achieved an E or A write an essay to raise their grade. As Professor Sprout assured me this was the case with you, I took the liberty of mentioning you to her. A letter with your assignment will reach you shortly.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

 

Ms Tonks,

As you achieved an E in your O.W.L., you will need to complete the assignment below should you wish to attend my N.E.W.T. level courses.

As a prelude to next year’s curriculum, you are to analyse one of the many death eater trials, in your case that of Sirius Black. You will also be required to present your findings in class, should you pass.

Send your essay of four to six feet of parchment to me by August 20th.

This topic is not negotiable. You need to gain at least an E to be allowed in my class next term.

Yours faithfully,

Margot Droope

Professor for Defence against the Dark Arts


	2. The Black Sheep

Dear Charlie,

Ugh. You know how I want to become an Auror and studied my ass off for my DADA O.W.L.?

Yeah, apparently an E isn’t good enough for the new professor. So now I’m gonna have to write an essay on Sirius Black, my mass murderer cousin. I bet she assigned him to me _because_ we’re related. Maybe she thinks I have some special connections to whoever is left of the Blacks. Isn’t it common knowledge that the Tonkses are blood traitor scum?

Anyways, I’m kind of scared to ask Mum about him. I think they were really close before he went evil. I asked Dad, but he didn’t want to talk about it. Said he “didn’t know the lad beyond making your Mum sad”.

I’m going to take the Floo to the ministry later to look through the _Prophet_ archive. If I don’t find enough though, I’m going to have to ask Mum. That’s not going to be fun.

Yours,

Tonks

 

##### Excerpts from the Daily Prophet

September 2nd, 1971

 

> …the Black sheep: Sirius Black marks the first Black in generations to be sorted into any house but Slytherin…

November 1st 1981

 

> …In the wee hours of the morning, Sirius Black was arrested and sentenced to Azkaban because of murder on 13 accounts and services to You-Know-Who, among them the betrayal of James and Lily Potter, which led to their murders…

 

Dear Charlie,

I asked Mum about him. It made her sad, I think, but she showed me some pictures they took when he was at her place sometime after his graduation. They were hanging out at Mum’s old apartment. They seemed happy, a little wary maybe, but that was everyone during that time, or so she says. He looked good. Rudely handsome, honestly, and barely older than you and me.

She told me he ran away after sixth year and then lived with James Potter and his parents. They were as close as brothers, those two and their friends Remus and Peter. She was the only part of his biological family that he still talked to, although she believes he always missed his brother. Wouldn’t admit to it though, the stubborn prat. That’s the kind of guy he was back then.

Maybe his brother convinced him to betray the Potters? I just don’t get it otherwise. James Potter was his best friend in the entire world. Mum says he was their Secret-Keeper, which means if he hadn’t ratted out the Potters, You-Know-Who would never have found him.

How do you suppose he could do it?

Tomorrow I’ll take another trip to the _Prophet_ archives, and look for anything on Regulus Black and also James and Lily Potter and their friends. I’ve also written to the Auror Office to see if I can talk to someone who was there when Sirius was arrested.

Tell me, have you had any progress in convincing your mum that dragon-taming is an actual career?

Yours,

Tonks


	3. The Extended Case Records

[A single sheet of parchment in a file at the bottom of a dusty cabinet in a backroom of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement]

Date: November 1st, 1981

Name: Sirius Orion Black

Charge: Murder of 12 muggles, Peter Pettigrew, services to Lord Voldemort

Black was apprehended at the scene of the crime, laughing manically. There were 4 muggle witnesses who heard Pettigrew accuse Black of betraying the Potters. Black then used a Blasting Curse to kill Pettigrew and 12 nearby muggles.

Sentence: Azkaban

Signed, _Bartemius Crouch_ , Head of Magical Law Enforcement

 

 

Dear Ms Tonks,

I am afraid no one present at Sirius Black’s arrest or trial is currently available for an interview. The extended case records are classified and cannot be accessed by anyone outside the Department for Magical Law Enforcement.

I am sorry I could not be of more help to you, and wish you the best of luck with your essay.

Punctilius Reade

Magical Law Enforcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but necessary chapter to get the story going, stay tuned for more tomorrow!


	4. Botched his Case

##### Excerpt from the _Daily Prophet_

December 12th, 1979

 

> …Any clue as to Regulus Arcturus Black’s whereabouts will be rewarded generously by his family…

 

 

Dear Charlie,

Nobody at the Auror Office wants to talk to me, there are no public records of Sirius’ trial in the _Prophet_ or elsewhere and also I found out that Regulus Black seems to have disappeared under mysterious circumstances. His parents placed an ad in the _Prophet_ in 1979 that asked for clues on his whereabouts. Mum says they must have been terribly desperate to do something so undignified. I think it likely that Regulus Black died sometime around then. But this was two years before the Potters were murdered, so I doubt that Regulus or his death was what pushed Sirius over the edge, especially since they weren't on speaking terms.

Maybe someone botched his case. How could Sirius have been arrested and tried in the same night? Why are there no public records of the trial in the Daily Prophet? They have all my other fucked up relatives, the Lestranges and Malfoys and all their friends.

It’s all fucking weird. Why did I get assigned a topic when there is no information to find? Professor Droope was an Auror, she must know that there is nothing on Sirius in the files.

I’m just hoping she’s not one of those “ _No Hufflepuffs in my class!_ ” kind of teachers.

What am I going to do?

Tonks


	5. His Only Surviving Friend

Dear Mr Lupin,

My mother says I should not write to you because it would only open up old wounds, but I am at my wits’ end. Still, feel free to ignore me, if I this letter is too rude.

I have been assigned an essay on my own cousin, Sirius Black, specifically on his trial. Since there are literally no records of it, I’m kind of trying to collect everything about him that I can find.

I realize this is inconsiderate to ask of you, but could you tell me more about Sirius? You are apparently his only surviving friend.

My mum knew him of course, but never that well. Still, she always thought of him as loyal as a dog.

I am aware that this is a terrible question, but do you think he really did it? The more I research, the more confused I become.

Respectfully yours,

N. Tonks

 

Dear Ms Tonks,

Sirius was James and Lily’s Secret-Keeper. They were protected under the Fidelius Charm, and yet Voldemort got to them. It must have been Sirius, it does not matter whether I did not think him capable of betraying James and Lily.

Yours,

Remus Lupin

 

Dear Charlie, I wrote to Sirius’ only surviving friend, Remus Lupin, which was probably a terrible inconsiderate thing to do, but I needed to know his thoughts. He says that Sirius definitely did it, even though it was not something he would have expected of him. 

Honestly, I’m not convinced. The Sirius Lupin and my mum knew was loyal to the death. He was and still is hated as a blood traitor and muggle lover by our pure-blooded git-family. Just how? How could anyone betray the people he loved most in the world?

Are we still on for quidditch with itty bitty firsties Freddy and Georgie in two days? I need to let off some steam.

Lots of love,

Tonks


	6. Visitation Time

Dear Ms Tonks,

Your allotted visitation time with prisoner Sirius Black is scheduled for the coming Thursday from 2 to 4 pm. Please be at the Visitors’ check-in the Ministry between 12:30 and 1 pm.

As you are underage, you must be accompanied by a guardian.

If you wish to cancel the appointment, please do so until Tuesday, or you will face a fine of up to four galleons.

Respectfully,

Cynthia Ordley

Ministry of Magic

 

Dear Charlie,

If you were at home I’d probably be turning up at your doorstep right about now. Mum is furious with me. I may or may not have scheduled a visit with Sirius Black and waited until it was too late to cancel it to tell her?

There was just nothing else I could do at this point. I don’t want to go on bothering Lupin, the poor guy, and nobody knows more about what happened that night than him anyway. I think Mum is mostly mad that I didn’t give her time to prepare. Of course Dad could chaperone me instead of her, but I think she kind of wants to see him.

I’ve tried to be all scientific with my prepared questions, since I have to make all this stuff into an essay somehow, but honestly in the end it all boils down to _what happened that night_?

I shouldn’t feel excited, but I am. Maybe he’s mad. Maybe he’s an evil fanatic. Maybe he’s innocent. With any luck, I’ll find out tomorrow.

Greet your Auntie Muriel from me, will you?

Cheers,

Tonks


	7. They Didn't Listen

Dear Charlie,

First of all, I’m convinced Sirius is innocent.

Second of all, the mean old hag from wand control at the ministry confiscated my quill and parchment and she wouldn’t let me go through to the portkey because I’m a Metamorphmagus. Apparently I’m a security risk. I had to fill out a bazillion forms that ate up nearly all of my visiting hour.

Azkaban is hell. I was there for maybe 40 minutes but I wouldn’t stop shivering until my third cup of hot cocoa. The feeling of that place… like you’re going to die alone in a ditch unloved and forgotten. I wonder how anyone can stay there for more than a couple of weeks and not go insane. I guess most of them do.

Sirius didn’t though. He looked pretty dead, but I think he was excited to see us, or as excited as a man who has not been happy in eight years can be. He was chained to a table and I sat down across from him. Mum stood behind me and gripped my shoulder. I think she had not realized how bad he must have been doing.

I sat down in front of him and went “I’m Tonks. We’re cousins. I want to know what happened that Hallowe’en night in 1981.” Pretty rude, I know, Charlie, but I think he found it refreshing.

He said that the Potters, Peter Pettigrew and several muggles died and Voldemort vanished because of a mistake he made. (Here he paused dramatically.) I asked what that mistake was and he told me that he convinced James Potter to take Peter Pettigrew as Secret-Keeper instead of him, and Peter betrayed them and killed himself, “the coward”.

He got angry enough when he talked, even though he probably was too exhausted to even raise his voice. I asked him why he hadn’t told them that when he was arrested, but he says he did and they didn’t listen, that he was brought straight to Azkaban. Mum asked if he would be saying the same things if he drank Veritaserum, and we had to leave straight after that.

I heard him shout after us though, he said “I would, Andromeda, I would!” (Again, very dramatic.) Poor guy.

I honestly don’t know what to do. I believe him, but what now? Mum disapparated first thing in the morning. I don’t have a clue where she went, and it’s getting dark as I’m writing this. Get back to me soon, okay?

Yours,

Tonks


	8. A Magical Lawyer

Dear Charlie,

Did you know that my mum is absolutely badass?

Yesterday she went to see a magical lawyer in France, because there somehow are none in Britain. She’s actually somehow a relative too, which is lucky for us because so she can visit Sirius without the whole paperwork she would need if she was just his foreign lawyer. The ministry is the worst sometimes, no offence to your Dad.

Anyway, Mum showed her all my research and told her what Sirius had told us and she agreed to help us free him, or at least get him a proper fair trial, I guess.

We’ve already applied for another visit. I think no one has ever looked at me with as much disgust as the witch at the Azkaban office when she saw me for the second time in three days, and you were there when my little explosion singed Snape’s hair in May.

I hope mum and I are doing the right thing.

Yours,

Tonks

 

##### (Notes left on a desk in Cécile Faucheux’s office, Abbeville, France)

##### 

Sirius Orion Black, my fourth? cousin

Charged with murder of 12 muggles et a wizard named Peter Pettigrew

Also charged with aiding famous British fascist magical criminal Lord Voldemort, particularly in betraying the location of Lily Harry and James Potter who LV then tried to kill

Harry Potter is apparently the child that killed LV and also is the godson of Sirius

Trial was rushed or not at all executed, paperwork is lacking

Also consider asking for compensation for torture at the hands of les détraqueurs -- Black looks like hell

British jurisdiction is the same ministry as their police and their law-making, can they be forced to hear our case?


	9. Very Persuasive

Dear Mr Lupin,

Since I last wrote to you, a bunch of things has happened. My mother and I have gone to visit Sirius in Azkaban. He convinced us that he is innocent, and we have hired a lawyer to help us in giving him a proper trial. This is surprisingly difficult- apparently the ministry cannot be sued in Britain.

I’m sorry if you didn’t want to know any of this.

Sirius is not allowed to see anyone but family, but if you’d like, I could give him a message.

Yours,

Tonks

 

 

Dear Ms Tonks,

Thank you for informing me. Sirius has always been very persuasive.

I’d rather not get in touch with him, thank you for the offer, though.

Yours,

Remus Lupin


	10. Loyalty towards his Friends

Dear Mr Lupin,

Would you consider appearing in front of the Wizengamot to testify Sirius Black’s loyalty towards his friends? We believe the appearance of an old friend like you will help our case enormously.

Cécile Faucheux

Avocate magique

 

Ms Faucheux,

No statement of me will be helpful to you. You should ask some of his teachers or other members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Cheers,

Remus Lupin


	11. Already-sentenced War Criminals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second upload of today, so make sure you've caught the last chapter!

Mrs Tonks, Ms Faucheux,

We must deny your request of overruling Sirius Black’s conviction as the given justifications are inconclusive and we do not currently have capacities to waste on already-sentenced war criminals.

Respectfully,

Punctilius Reade

Magical Law Enforcement


	12. Demand Justice

[A letter printed in Witch Weekly next to a picture of a young Sirius Black, grinning into the camera]

Dear Readers,

Eight years ago Sirius Black was sentenced to Azkaban without a trial. He was said to have betrayed the location of Harry Potter and his parents to Lord Voldemort and murdered Peter Pettigrew and 12 nearby muggles when Pettigrew confronted him.

If this were true, he would be right where he belongs right now, but I believe it is not. There is no publicly available file for his trial, even though they exist for all tried death eaters. There were no minutes of his trial in the Daily Prophet, just one paragraph about his conviction.

The people who knew him all knew him as unshakably loyal to the people he loved, and he really did love James Potter.

He was his best man and to this day, he is Harry Potter’s only godparent. My mother Andromeda Tonks née Black knew him as her sole ally in their family of blood supremacists.

I cannot know for sure that he is innocent. But we cannot allow the Aurors so much power as to simply throw people in Azkaban for the rest of their lives, without previously proving their guilt.

This fair trial is what my family is asking for, but the ministry has refused us.

I ask you to apply to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Wizengamot by owl to demand justice for Sirius Black.

Nymphadora Tonks

* * *

 

(An official announcement on the front page of the Daily Prophet)

Black trial scheduled for August 15th. Please refrain from sending more owls.


	13. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day is here, folks!

Hey Charlie,

here are the minutes from the Daily Prophet. I’ll have to go join Mum and Cécile in a second, so maybe I’ll give you my version later.

Tonks

##### Sirius Black revisited

_Court records of August 15th. Sirius Black’s case reopened. Minutes by Charles Blythe, edited for publishing in the Daily Prophet._

_(Mr Sirius Black is lead into the room by a single Dementor. Black visibly relaxes as the Dementor lets go of his arm and gives a nod to his lawyer, Ms Faucheux, his French third cousin, as well as his cousin Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora. He sits on the chair of the prosecuted. The chains are fastened manually by the court assistant.)_

_Hearing on the 15th of August, into murder and allegiance to You-Know-Who. Interrogators: Abras Dootie, Senior Auror, Miriam Westenberg, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Court Scribe Charles Blythe. Witness for the Defence Cécile Faucheux, licensed by the International Magical Office of Law._ [Mum says Westenberg is fair. Sometimes even a little bit too nice to the prosecuted, which is good in our case, I guess…]

_Westenberg: Mr. Black, do you know why you are here today?_

_Black: Yes. I am innocent._

_Interrogator: Tell us of the night Lily and James Potter died._

_Black, staring blankly, hoarsely: Won’t I have to take Veritaserum anyway? I would rather not go through all this more than once._

_Faucheux: I request to forego the first round of questioning and give my client Veritaserum straight away._

_Westenberg: Granted. (She nods to the court assistant. He feeds the prosecuted an ounce of the potion. Black coughs violently.)_

_Westenberg: As I would like to remind my fellow members of the Wizengamot, Veritaserum is not infallible. A strong enough witch or wizard should be able to lie despite consuming it._

_Faucheux: And I would like to remind you all that Mr Black spent the last eight years in Azkaban under the daily influence of Dementors._

_Interrogator: Well now Mr Black. What happened on Halloween 1981?_

_Black: James and Lily Potter were killed._

_Interrogator: And whose fault was that?_

_Black, bitterly: mine._

_(Members of the Wizengamot start whispering.)_

_Westenberg: Quiet! (They quiet down.)_

_Faucheux: How exactly was that your fault, Mr Black?_

_Black: I failed them. I was going to be the Secret-Keeper but I convinced James it should be Peter instead. He was the traitor and he killed them. It was my fault that they died. I should have known._

_Faucheux: So you did not betray the Potters, Mr Black?_

_Black: I let them down, I let them down and they died._

_Faucheux: Yes or no, Sirius, did you betray the Potters to Lord Voldemort? (Gasps from the audience at the mention of LV’s name)_

_Black: No I did not._

_Interrogator: Yet you were in Godric’s Hollow that night, where the Magical Law Enforcement apprehended you after the slaughter of Peter Pettigrew and several muggles._

_Black: Yes. Had gone to see Peter, but I could not find him. So I tired the Potters’ house. When I arrived it was too late. James was dead and Lily… (He shakes his head. Tears leak from his eyes.)_ [He couldn’t even wipe them away with his hands bound.] _Harry was crying, so I picked him up and I was going to bring him away but then Hagrid showed up –_

_Interrogator: Rubeus Hagrid the half-giant?_

_Black: The Hogwarts gamekeeper. He said that Dumbledore wanted to send the little guy to his aunts’ to protect him, so I gave Hagrid Harry and my flying motorcycle to get there. And then I confronted Peter, the traitor. And Peter killed himself and all those muggles._

_Interrogator: That is what you believe. Yet there is no proof beyond your word and you may well have lost your grip on reality during your stay in Azkaban._

_Faucheux: Objection! Mr Black’s soundness of mind has been attested by your magical hospital, St. Mungo’s._

_Westenberg: Granted._

_Interrogator: And yet the original case records say that muggle witnesses heard Pettigrew accuse you of being the traitor, straight after which he and a square mile or so of the street, houses and sewer system in the area blew up. Why would Pettigrew kill himself after accusing you?_

_Black: I don’t know. Maybe he thought I was going to kill him if he didn’t do it first._

_Interrogator: Why would he frame you Mr Black?_

_Black, agitated: I don’t know! (He is shivering slightly, his head drops to his chest. Faucheux calls for a medic.)_

_Black, head snapping up, eyes wide: No! No, wait, what did you just say about sewers?_

_Interrogator: Madam Westenberg, I think Mr Black’s sanity should be re-examined-_ [Rude!]

_Black, interrupting him: Peter is still alive!_

_(Several gasps from the audience)_

_Faucheux, eyes wide: Madam, I request a break to re-examine the situation._

_Westenberg: Granted._


	14. Make A Difference

Dear Mr Lupin,

Will you attest to Peter Pettigrew’s status as an unregistered Animagus?

My client believes he has faked his death and escaped as a rat.

We know this is a big request and the Interrogator will likely try to discredit you by using your medical condition, but Sirius’ life may depend on your testimony.

Yours,

Cécile Faucheux

Avocate magique

 

Ms Faucheux,

I will come, if you think it will make a difference.

Yours,

Remus Lupin

P.S.: I believe Professor Minerva McGonagall suspected that they were attempting to become Animagi. Her testimony will undoubtedly be worth a lot more than mine.


	15. Revelio

_Black trials, day 2. Madam Westenberg rescheduled the continuation of the trial to today as new witnesses were asked to testify._

_The defence party, previously only Ms Faucheux, Mrs and Ms Tonks, and Sirius Black himself are now joint by an unknown man and Hogwarts'Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall. Black again is escorted to the chair of the accused by Dementors. The chains do not move._

_Westenberg: Let us begin. Ms Faucheux, is there something you want to share with us?_

_Faucheux, a little smug: Yes, Madam. Mr Black did not kill Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew has very likely faked his death._

_Westenberg, intrigued: How will you prove this?_

_Faucheux: Peter Pettigrew was an unlicensed Animagus. He took the form of a rat and escaped after he accused my client of betrayal and blew up the street. He probably cut off his own finger to make his death more believable. My witnesses can testify his ability._

_Westenberg: Let’s hear them._

_(Ms Faucheux beckons for an unknown, slightly scruffy and scarred man to join her.)_ [You should have seen Sirius’s face. Remus is everything he has left and he didn’t even know if he would come.]

_Faucheux: This is Remus John Lupin. He was a close friend of James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black throughout their Hogwarts attendance and beyond._

_Lupin: Sirius James and Peter became Animagi in our fifth year at Hogwarts._

_Interrogator: Why would they undergo something so dangerous at such a young age?_

_Lupin: For me. They knew that I’m a werewolf and they wanted to spend the nights of the full moon with me. The wolf does not harm other animals, only humans. James became a stag, Sirius a dog, and Peter a rat._

_Interrogator: Why should the Wizengamot give credit to the word of a werewolf? It is well known that the werewolves sided with You Know Who during the war. Who is to say Lupin is not trying to help his fellow death eater?_

_Lupin, through gritted teeth: I will consent to repeat my testimony under the influence of Veritaserum._

_Interrogator: I’m afraid we do not know if Veritaserum has the same effect on a creature such as you as on normal people. Therefore it won’t give your testimony more credit._

_Faucheux, quietly: Thank you, Remus. Madam, as I anticipated this turn of events, I have brought another witness to testify, Professor Minerva McGonagall._

_Westenberg: Professor, what can you tell us?_

_McGonagall: Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin became friends almost from the moment they met. They were known as pranksters, yes, but also very loyal to each other. I do not doubt in the least that they either found out about Mr Lupin’s lycanthropy, or that he confided in them. It pained them to see their friend suffer alone, as they never did anything without at least one friend around._

_When James Potter asked me about Animagi in his fourth year, I was suspicious of course. I told him that no underage wizard should attempt the transformation. I do not think he listened to me though. He so rarely did. At the beginning of their fifth school year, I knew they were attempting to become Animagi. I am one myself, and part of the spell is keeping a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month. So when Potter, Black and Pettigrew became uncharacteristically silent, I knew I should keep an eye out. I figured if they needed help, they would come to me. Potter usually did._

 

Interrogator: Are you absolutely certain they succeeded, Professor?

 

_McGonagall: I cannot be 100% sure, but with the circumstances and their combined magical talent, I am very convinced._

_Westenberg: Thank you, Professor._

_Interrogator: This is all very nice, Ms Faucheux, but you still do not provide any evidence. Without proof that Pettigrew could turn into a rat at will, you cannot prove that Sirius Black did not kill Pettigrew, be it because of revenge or malice._

_Faucheux: Madam, I request that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement start searching for Pettigrew immediately._

_Westenberg: Ms Faucheux, I can hardly command all my Aurors to leave their current occupation to search the country for a rat missing a toe. Now though if you do not have any further evidence to present—_

_(Nymphadora Tonks, who sat to the side throughout the trial barely containing her agitation, jumps up. She makes her way down from the stands to where Ms Faucheux and Black stand. She trips on the steps twice.)_

_Tonks: Madam Westenberg! Wait, um, I think I know this rat! See my friend Charlie’s little brother Percy has a pet rat, Scabbers, who is missing a toe. He has lived with the Weasleys for at least five years, which is rather long for a regular rat, isn’t it?_

_Interrogator: Come now Miss, you are grasping at straws._

_Westenberg, smiling: Weasley, you say? Arthur Weasley works at the ministry in Misuse of Muggle Artefacts. Why don’t we ask him to come here?_

_(The court assistant hurries off. Ms Tonks, Faucheux and Black whisper quietly. Tonks grips Black’s hand. The court assistant returns with Mr Arthur Weasley, who appears to be covered in a strange substance and looks mildly confused.)_

_Westenberg: Mr Weasley, thank you for coming so promptly. Ms Tonks here tells us one of your sons has a pet rat that has lived an uncommonly long life?_

_Weasley: Yes, Madam Westenberg, my son Percy’s rat. He’s been with us six or seven years._

 

 

_(He looks over to Tonks accusingly. She gives him a grin.)_

_Westenberg: Would you be so kind to lead a few of my Aurors to this rat? Ms Tonks here believes it to be a potentially dangerous war criminal._

 

 

_(Tonks blushes. Her hair takes on a reddish tint, but she looks Madam Westenberg straight in the eye.)_

_(Weasley leaves the courtroom with four Aurors. They return approximately 30 minutes later with a rat in a magically enhanced cage. When Black sees it, he tries to charge at it. Faucheux and Tonks push him back into his seat.)_

_Black: It’s him! It’s him, the traitor!_

_Westenberg, paying him no mind: So? Did it try to flee? Hex you? Anything?_

_Auror: No Madam. It was sleeping. It still is asleep._

_Westenberg: Professor McGonagall, would you be so kind to examine this rat?_

_(McGonagall steps down from the stands and mutters a few spells. Her eyes widen.)_

_McGonagall: Madam, I believe this rat may very well be an Animagus. I would have to pull it out of the cage and cast a revealing spell to be completely sure._

_Westenberg, intrigued: Go ahead. Aurors, stand guard!_

_(McGonagall opens the cage and grabs the rat. It wakes up and starts squirming desperately.)_

_McGonagall:_ Revelio _!_

_(She drops the rat. As it runs off, it grows, taking the shape of a human male. Screams from the Wizengamot. Faucheux and Tonks frantically try to hold Black in his chair. Its chains bind him as he shouts.)_

_Black: Come back here, Peter! I’m going to kill you, you traitor! We would have died for you! I’ll kill you!_

_Lupin, standing up:_ Incacerous _!_

_(Pettigrew, now bound, drops to the floor. The Aurors grab him and haul him back. Pettigrew only gradually seems to realize that he is now in his human form again.)_

_Westenberg, shouting: Order! Quiet down now! Ms Tonks, get back on your seat. Mr Weasley, you too. And somebody get another chair for Pettigrew!_

_(Pettigrew is secured to a conjured chair. The chains bind him right away.)_

_Westenberg: Mr Pettigrew, as we can see, you are not dead. Why did you not come forward sooner?_

_Pettigrew, squeaking: I was scared, of, of him!_

_(He looks towards Black. Black is fuming with anger.)_

_Westenberg: Mr Black has been in jail for several years. Even had you not known this, you could have come to the Ministry for support. Instead, you chose to hide as a rat in the care of the Weasley family. Why?_

_Pettigrew: I thought they would come for me! I was sure they would come for me, the Death Eaters._

_Westenberg, frowning: Would you be so kind as to tell us what happened on Hallowe’en night in 1981? The night James and Lily Potter died._

_Pettigrew: He, He betrayed them, to the Dark Lord! And I confronted him, and he nearly killed me!_

_Faucheux: Madam, if Pettigrew was telling the truth, why would he–_

_Westenberg, interrupting: Let me handle this, please. Mr Pettigrew, the way I see it, there are two possible reasons why we found you like we did today. Either, you stayed a rat because you feared what would come to light if Mr Black’s case would be reopened, as it surely would have, since he clearly did not kill you – or you feared what the Death Eaters might do to you should they find out that you indirectly caused You-Know-Who’s demise._

_Pettigrew, shrilly: No! No it wasn’t me, Madam, it was him, he was the Secret-Keeper!_

_Westenberg, to a nearby Auror: Has he got his wand?_

_(The Auror summons Pettigrew’s wand from his battered coat.)_

_Westenberg: Cast_ Priori Incantatem _._

_(He does. The phantom of an explosion roars through the room.)_

_Westenberg: I believe the case is rather clear. Those in favour of clearing Sirius Black of all charges?_

_(All Members of the Wizengamot raise their hands.)_

_Westenberg: Very well. Mr Pettigrew, you will be tried on the charges of murder and for being Death Eater. Mr Sirius Black, I hereby release you from Azkaban, effective now. You may go._

_(The Wizengamot cheers as the chains release Black. He starts towards Pettigrew, but is intercepted by Lupin, who wraps him into a hug. Slowly, Black’s arms come up around Lupin.)_


	16. Lots of Love, Tonks

Charlie!!

HE IS FREE! I DID IT! WE FOUND PETER PETTIGREW AND

 

Wait. You know all this already, don’t you? You probably were right there when they got Scabbers and even if not, your Dad totally told you all about it, right?

If not, apparently they print trial minutes in the Prophet these days.

Anyway, after Madam Westenberg cleared him of all charges, we were allowed to take Sirius home. Lupin wouldn’t leave his side, so he came too. We went home and he took a bath and Cécile and Mum tried to patch him up a bit with healing spells, which worked not very well at all, so he still looks like death. Or death’s more cheery cousin.

 ~~Lupin~~ He says I should call him Remus. Remus disappeared for half an hour or so and came back with a bunch of stuff of Sirius’ from before prison. Apparently my cousin liked to alternatively dress like a rock star or wear other people’s sweaters. Then we fed him some soup which he loved but could barely keep down, and put him to bed. Or more accurately, he went to bed, then came out again as a dog and curled up in Remus’ lap. There he fell asleep and _Merlin_ , that dog snored.

Cécile and Remus and I had some tea, then she left for France. She'll be back in a day or two to discuss whether Sirius wants to sue the Ministry for unlawful imprisonment. I think he’ll want to sleep for a week and spend some time having fun, maybe see Harry, not go through court again, but we will see.

Just now, Remus carried Sirius, still in dog form, back to his bed. I’ll see if I can convince him to stay for a while.

Lots of love,

Tonks

P.S.: Please tell Percy I’m sorry his rat was arrested.


	17. Outstanding

_In 1981, Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban without a trial. This happened because the Ministry of Magic is a lawless wasteland. In this essay,—_

 

Dear Ms Tonks,

I have received your essay with immense pleasure. I must confess, I had hoped you would be able to do something where I, despite my years as an Auror, could not.

You truly worked well, recording your progress, or lack thereof, and the emotional toll a case such as Mr Black’s takes on everyone involved.

While your writing style is certainly unorthodox, your essay was compelling and very well executed.

Your grade therefore, must be an _Outstanding_. I shall be glad to see you in my N.E.W.T. classes.

Yours,

Margot Droope

Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts

**Author's Note:**

> If this made you feel anything at all (interested, vagely disgusted, slightly less bored, etc.) please leave me a comment!
> 
> We have reached the end of this fic. If that makes you sad, thanks? There are some plans for a sequel, but nothing concrete as of yet.
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who took the time to read this, gave kudos, subscribed and especially commented. Your kind words made my day every time.


End file.
